Aquariums and other simulated environments often require the use of agitated water either to support life and/or to add to environmental aesthetic appeal. In fact, aesthetics are of paramount importance in the creation of a simulated habitat. A properly simulated environment will reduce stress on living creatures and increase owner enjoyment.
Water pumps find particular application in simulated aquatic environments, surface environments and amphibious environments. Water pumps are also used in hydroponics, simulated waterfalls, liquid based moving sculptures, and novelty items. However, one of the most popular water pump applications is the aquarium fish tank. A water pump, also known in the aquarium industry as a “power head” or “powerhead,” is conventionally used to draw water from underneath a chamber in the base of the tank. The water may be drawn by the water pump through tank gravel in the bottom of the tank or may be drawn through a perforated plate or filter. The drawn water is then directly injected into the tank to create agitation or is drawn into a riser tube to the surface of the tank for treatment, aeration or filtration.
A filtration mechanism is conventionally employed to filter pollutants from the water and an aeration mechanism is also conventionally employed to oxygenate the water. Larger aquarium tanks may utilize a plurality of water pumps to provide multiple points of filtration and aeration, and also to provide multiple points of increased agitation and turbidity. The water pump may also be employed to simulate current in the aquatic environment, and to thereby reduce stress on certain types of marine life.
A conventional household aquarium water pump includes an electric motor, which is generally plugged into a conventional household power source operating at 110 volts and drawing a maximum current of 15 amps. An electric power cord is conventionally employed to provide continuous and uninterrupted power to the electric motor. However, the cord itself presents an obstacle to the functional and aesthetic aspects of the aquatic environment. The electric power cord may also present a danger to the habit through a possibility of electrocution.
The aquarium environment generally reflects the tastes and opinions of its owner as well as meeting functional needs for proper habitat simulation. Due to the virtually limitless variety of simulated environments, a degree of flexibility in placement of the aquarium water pump within the tank is desired. The power cord found on conventional aquarium water pumps limits flexibility in habitat design.
Various patents have been directed to problems associated with the aquarium environment. Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,160, relates to a conventional power head assembly for a protein skimmer. Chen incorporates a conventional impeller into a powered housing unit, which may be affixed to the interior of a tank via suction cups. A water-air mixing pump is formed as part of an elaborate mixing apparatus, which is submerged into the aquarium tank.
Willinger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,727, relates to an aquarium power head with integrated muffler. A power head includes an electric motor having a sealed stator to induce movement in a corresponding rotor. The rotor in turn drives an impeller to induce water motion. The components of the power head are enclosed within a housing.
Woltmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,151, relates to a power head that is supplied with electricity by way of an electrical power cord. Woltmann illustrates that the conventional power cord is commonly draped over the side of an aquarium tank.
The aquarium tank itself is periodically cleaned to prevent build up of scale, mineral deposits and algae. While a drained aquarium tank may be easily cleaned with a manual scrubbing pad, a full aquarium tank presents a number of cleaning challenges. When the conventional aquarium is filled with water, one is required to place hands within the tank environment, or to employ a submergible cleaning tool. Generally, the cleaning tool is a brush attached to an elongated handle, with the tool being manipulated above the water line. However, the elongated handle is subject to flex during use, which decreases control and ease of cleaning. Further, in larger tanks, the elongated cleaning tool may not be easily manipulated while at the same time adequately viewing the surface to be cleaned. Moreover, some tanks present a closed system wherein manipulation of a cleaning device from above the water line is prohibited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide water aeration, agitation and filtration, without introduction of an electric power cord into the aquatic environment. It is further desirable to provide a self contained aeration and/or filtration apparatus that does not require components that breach the water surface.
It is also desirable to provide an aquarium scrubber that may be easily moved about the interior of an aquarium tank without manipulation from above the top of the tank. Further, it is desirable to provide a powered aquarium scrubber that may be controlled from a position external to tank.